Elrios: Demon Control Squad
by Awakened Hades
Summary: Elsword is the popular and powerful prodigy of Hamel High. What will happen when he, his best friend Chung, The tall dark and handsome Raven, and the smart princess Eve become part of a team of the strongest youths, and hunt the most ferocious demons? Who will find love? Whose heart might get broken? And will they be able to save the world they all cherish?
1. Arrival

Teehee, well this has been an idea in my head for a while. It's like my dream couple fanservice fan fiction. :D There will be LOTS of fan service. =w= It will start off with just some of the characters, but they will keep on recruiting more and more people until they are the ultimate team! :3

Classes: Rune Slayer -Fan girl Squeal-

Reckless Fist: -Nosebleed-

Deadly Chaser: -Drools-

Code Battle Seraph: -Giggles-

Throughout the large school of Hamel High, where only the most powerful young people are allowed entrance. All of these people who attended the school were extraordinary in some way or another, but there were certain stars, who simply shined brighter than the rest. One of these students was Elsword Sieghart.

Already becoming a master of runes at the age of sixteen, not to mention a champion at sword fighting, Elsword was a nearly unstoppable force. Cocky yet charismatic, and wooer of all woman, much to his best friend Chung's amusement. He was extremely popular at Hamel high. In his regular school uniform, he was a dreamy prince. However, in what he called his promotion outfit, which could only be summoned when he was at his most pure of heart, he shared the looks of a God.

Gaining the Rune God marks on his arms, a dragon and the number three, were his main sources of power. The black leather vest, the rune medallion, the runic blade, and the baggy white and black pants, made him irresistible to all females, and deathly terrifying to all his enemies. His sultry glare and his physique made him unbearably frightening, and maddeningly irresistible. But this was a time, when he had not unlocked this form yet. When he still donned his school uniform. But it's better to hear from him, rather than me.

Elsword's P.O.V.

I swung my locker door shut, with my algebra book in hand. A smirk on my face as I passed by a swarm of swooning girls. Winking at some, grinning at others, it was too easy. "Geez Elsword, turn down the heat a little." The male walking next to me chuckled. Chung Seiker, my childhood buddy, and best friend. "I can't help it! Girls are just so much fun!" I smiled. "Well, it's not like you're the only one with fangirls, but you don't see me going out of my way trying to make them die of blood loss." Chung sighed.

"Elsword the dream guy, and Chung the prince charming! Oh my gosh, they're sooooo hawt!" a brunette girl babbled excitedly behind us. "See what I mean?" Chung groaned, rubbing his knuckles against his temples. I smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "You might as well enjoy it!" I offered as Chung attempted to swat my hand away.

Yumi's Class

"Now the Kingdom of Elrios is ruled by our wonderful king, Glaive." Our loud teacher, Yumi droaned on and on. I doodled on my desk, waiting for the clock to reach my lunch hour. "Hey, Eldork! Are you listening?" My eye twitched as I faced Yumi. "Yes, ma'am." I said sarcastically. "Then freaking act like it!" She roared, causing students to cower. "Anyway." She said smiling in a creepy manner, who can tell me how many people were killed in the time and space war?" She asked.

Raven, a tall and dark youth with salt and pepper hair raised his nasod claw. "Yes, Raven?" Yumi acknowledged him. "80 million," he said dryly, coldly glaring into space. I winced as shrill squeals bounced through the air. "Not only is he smart, he's tall dark and handsome!" "I hear he's close to unlocking his promotion form!" I listened in on the fangirls whispers, before tuning them out and settling in for a quick nap. Only to be awoken several times by Yumi.

Personally, I didn't like Raven. Too cold and blunt, and if I was arrogant, then Raven thought he was the savior of the world. Always looking down on people and the like. I was woken up by a loud voice on the speakers. "Elsword Sieghart, Chung Seiker, and Raven Talonclaw. Please report to the office. Aw man, what did I do this time?

At The Office

"There is a guest who would like to speak with you all." Principle Penensio informed us. Out from the shadows stepped a masked man with white hair, whose face adorned many history books. My eyes widened in realization. "King Glaive?" Chung gasped in awe. Glaive's eye smiled, yes his eye smiled. We couldn't see the rest of his face. "Correct Chung, the reports were correct about you being a fast learner." Chung slightly smiled at this.

"Anyway, I'm sure all of you are aware of the increased number of demon attacks throughout Elrios." Glaive said seriously. We all nodded, well except Raven, who "hmphed." Stupid emo douche. "Well, there are a certain type of demons who are extremely powerful. They most often look like humans, and lead mobs of mindless lesser demons. I shuddered at the thought of Elrios being swarmed by demons. "Well, the three of you all have exceptional combat skills, great charisma, and leadership skills. That's why I'm recruiting you three to the Elrios: Demon Control Squad."

I raised an eyebrow, what was this silly team? "Could you elaborate a little on that King Glaive?" Chung asked, looking as confused as I felt. Glaive chuckled. "Well, I'm forming a team of young people to hunt down the extremely hard demons no one has yet been able to defeat. So far the team consists of four people. You three, and my daughter Eve." Oh, that's right, princess Eve. I didn't know she could fight. I wonder how she looks

"And if I refuse?" Raven questioned Glaive, glaring at the royal figure. Glaive seemed to smirk behind his silver mask. "Well, you let down Elrios, and everything you love and hold dear. I won't force you all to do anything. So, what's it gonna be?" "I'm in." Chung stated immediately, standing up. "Chung…" I trailed off. He looked really determined. "I'm not going to let down the country I love." He said firmly. I grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up, while he grinned back. "I have nothing better to do. Besides, if I can't do it., who can?" Raven smirked. I rolled my eyes at the cocky bastard.

All eyes landed on me. I took a deep breath, and then grinned. "Sure why not? I wanna protect Elrios, my friends, and all the pretty ladies in this place!" Our loveable Deadly Chaser started cracking up, while Raven just rolled his eyes. "Well, let's leave. Shall we gentlemen?" Glaive asked, getting up from the seat he had sat in. We followed him outside to a sleek black private jet. My mouth dropped open in awe. "Mother of El..." Chung gasped. Even Raven looked slightly impressed. "What can I say? I enjoy life to the fullest." Glaive chuckled. We got into the jet, Raven sitting next to a window. Chung and I sipping on El-Aid, and chatting excitedly of our adventure to come.

We got out, greeted by a sight of a beautiful golden mansion which looked around 66,800 square feet. "Is this where you live?" I asked the masked king. "Nope, this is where you guys will stay." My mouth hit the ground at those words. Chung broke into the biggest smile a Pikachu could muster. "Well, my daughter Eve is in there, and she will be staying with you guys, along with anyone else that is recruited. Introduce yourselves, and make yourself at home. I will see you tomorrow." Glaive said before walking away, escorted by two bodyguards.

The three of us slowly made our way to the doorstep, and Raven slid the key Glaive had given him into the door. As the reckless fist pushed the door open, our jaws dropped. There were thirteen bedrooms, twenty three bathrooms, three pools, a baseball field, two tennis courts, a grand hall, two grand staircases, a two story wine cellar, an indoor roller rink, a movie theater with a balcony, and two offices separated by a twelve foot aquarium. "Oh hell yes…" I smirked.

I saw a figure coming towards us from down the stairs. It was princess Eve. Wow, she was more beautiful then I thought. She had silver locks of hair, cascading down her back, golden eyes, with sapphire marks under them. Her eyes had hints of red, blue, and pink around them. She was wearing a black sweater, a white skirt, and black high heels. I looked to Chung who's mouth was wide open, and his face looked like a tomato.

"Oh, you must be the new members of the team." She said, smiling softly. "Yep, that's us!" I smiled. "I am Eve Nasod, how about you all?" After we made introductions, Eve showed Chung and I around the mansion, while Raven retreated to his room. Chung was stammering and blushing, I reckoned he had a thing for Eve. "I'm glad you all our here." Eve said, shyly looking to the floor. "To be honest, I haven't really had any friends my age before. Our eyes widened in surprise. I kinda felt bad for her, it must be rough being the king's daughter and all.

Chung's head jerked up. "I-I'll be your friend!" He nearly shouted. I chuckled as Eve looked up in surprise, before smiling. "Thank you Chung." "No problem, everyone needs a friend." Chung smiled. "And all be your friend too Eve." I said patting Chung on the shoulder. She smiled hugely, it made me feel kinda happy. "Thank you…" She said, tears of happiness streaming down her face. "Wait, no Eve, please don't cry!" We were all gonna get along just fine.

Elrios: Demon Control Squad Profiles

Elsword Sieghart

Age: 16

Specialty: Fire, Swords

Type: Rune Slayer

Chung Seiker

Age: 16

Specialty: Guns, Destroyer

Type: Deadly Chaser

Raven Talonclaw

Age: 17

Specialty: Claw, Sword

Type: Reckless Fist

Eve Nasod

Age: 15

Specialty: Lasers, Drones

Type: Code Battle Seraph

More heroes to be added soon!~

Pairings so far are gonna be

ChungxEve, RavenxRena, ElswordxAishaxAra Triangle.

Yes, I was the teacher, and I was mean. XD

If there's a certain character you want to have fanservice for, tell me. I'll be happy to put it in for you! :3


	2. Two New Love Interests

Okay, I posted this story and so far people have given me way too much praise! Not that I'm complaining… XD Anyway, a certain adorable little girl has requested Deadly Chaser fanservice, and I'm like: sure! But then I realized… There's only really two types of male fan service… Shirtless or doing "it." X3 I don't feel like saying the word. And since I don't feel like making this story M-rated, shirtless scene it is. =w= Anyone else know things about male fanservice? Anyway, let's begin.

I woke up to the bright rays of light cascading through my new bedroom window. I smiled softly, reaching my hand as if to touch the rays of light. They always reminded me of my sister Elesis, but when our parents got divorced, they split us up. Before being sent to this school, I lived with my mom, and she lived with my dad. I wonder I she's okay?

I stretched, yawning loudly in my bed. Then I sprung up, and opened the door. I saw Chung stumbling around, rubbing his eyes. Unlike me he was never a morning person. His eyelids drooped down before falling towards the ground. I sighed before catching him. His eyes jolted open. "Oh, sorry Elsword…" He smiled sheepishly. "Chung, normally you aren't this tired. Did you stay up late or something?" I questioned him. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, Eve and I stayed up talking until about two in the morning."

The corners of my mouth lifted into a smile. I knew he liked Eve, but I would pry later. "Well, why don't you take a shower? That should wake you up." I suggested. "Yeah, thanks Elsword..." Chung drawled before yawning once again. He trudged off into one of the various bathrooms. I walked into another one, and got ready. Once I was all cleaned up, including fresh clothing that Eve's maids had put out for me, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Eve's P.O.V

Oh, it's a new day. Why am I so tired? Oh, that's right, Chung! Just the name made me start giggling. I couldn't help it. He was the first person who wanted to be my friend, and he was so… Scratch that. I walked up to the bathroom I usually used. Hm, that's strange. The light was on. I opened the door, and also noticed the shower was running. For some reason at that moment, I assumed someone had left it on. Well, that's what I get for not getting a good night's rest.

As I opened the curtain, I was greeted with an alarmed yell. My eyes widened in surprise as I realized just who was in there: Chung. "Eve, what are you doing?!" He yelled. "I'm so sorry!" I screamed as I pushed the shower curtain back to where It once was. I shook my head, trying to forget what I had just seen. The ivory skin with water rolling down it, Bright blue eyes widened, and cheeks with a heavy blush on them.

I rushed back to my room. I looked around to make sure no one was there. Okay, the coast is clear. I took out my phone with the pictures of Chung I had taken then, and saved one as my screen saver. "Heheh."

Elsword's P.O.V.

The three other residents of this place came down, Chung was flushing, I wonder why? Maybe it had to do with the yell I heard. My eyes widened in realization before I smirked. As we finished breakfast, Raven's eyes grazed over the counter. He picked up, a note, and read it out loud. "Hello, children. I'm sorry that so soon in your stay you already have to fight. There are reports of an extremely powerful Rakshasa going throughout the town of Light City and devouring souls." I shuddered at the thought of my soul being devoured by a merciless demon.

"The jet is waiting outside, and Oberon, our faithful family servant, will ride you all there. However, please be wary of the fact that he is mute, he is rather sensitive about the subject. Good luck, this will not be easy."

"Wow… A monster who feasts on souls, huh?" Chung gulped. Raven nodded darkly. "Don't let your guard down." We headed inside the jet after meeting the mute but kind butler Oberon, who I immediately took a liking too for his awkward mannerisms. While we were riding, I asked Chung what had been on my mind. "So Chung, why were you flushed when you came downstairs?" His face once again, heated up.

"When I was s-showering, Eve didn't know I was in and…" He buried his head in his arms. I burst out laughing, almost falling out of my seat in the process. Eve and Raven gave me confused looks, over from the table they were playing cards at. "Three eights." Raven said, putting down some cards in a pile. "Bullshit!" Eve yelled grinning. Raven scowled, before picking up all the cards in the pile.

We finally arrived at light city. We stepped out of the jet, as Oberon flew back. "So…" Eve started. "Where do we start?" "I sense a powerful presence coming from that building over there." Raven muttered, pointing to a museum. "You can do that?" Eve said in awe. Raven shrugged. "Something I can do sometimes." We walked over there; many people turning and wondering what a bunch of kids were doing here. Raven glared at everyone, so the people stopped in fear.

Maybe he's not so bad after all. "Try and keep up!" Raven smirked. I take that back, he's still an emo douche. We went through the museum doors, noticing it appeared to be a Korean history museum. It had two floors, and busy people staring and running to and from exhibits. "Eve and I will search here, you and Raven look upstairs." Chung commanded. We decided it was a good idea, well, maybe not leaving Chung with Eve. Heheh.

Raven and I got into the nearest elevator, and it stopped. As the doors opened, I couldn't help but grin. There were cool exhibits everywhere! Masks, and weapons, and paintings galore! Raven noticed by sunny expression and shook his head. "We're not here to sightsee." He reminded me. "Aw come on Raven?" I begged. "No." "C'mon, Raven-Tan." "No! And don't call me that."

I sighed in disappointment, until my eye caught an exquisite beauty. A girl with jet black hair, golden eyes, and orange eye shadow was blushing. A swarm of boys followed her, trying to ask her out. She shyly smiled and walked away. She walked into a room, and they followed her. She came back a minute later, but they were all gone. Weird.

"Think I found something, catch up with you later!" I called to Raven, ignoring his protests. I approached the girl, who was putting her hand on a cherry blossom plant in the corner, smiling fondly. "So I reckon you like flowers, hm?" I smiled. The girl looked over her shoulder, before blushing heavily. "Y-yes, sorry, did y-you want to look? I inwardly tried not to glomp her. She was so shy, but so cute! "Nah, just walking over to a cute girl. My name is Elsword, I have an eye for pretty things." I winked, turning her face even redder. "Th-the reason I like cherry blossom flowers, is because they remind me of my br-brother." She whispered, briefly glancing back to the plant.

"I'm glad at least there's some girls who get along with their brothers." "Well, n-not exactly." She said, she kind of looked sad all of a sudden. I noticed while we were walking and talking we were headed to an area no one else was at. "What do you mean?" I asked. "My brother was corrupted by demons, and killed my family." She said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

My smile disappeared. "Don't worry, in fact, the very reason I'm here is to fight bad demons. I'm here to kill a Rakshasa, so don't worry, 'kay?" I gave what I hoped was a reassuring smile. To my surprise, she appeared even sadder. "That's a shame, Elsword." She said quietly. My eyes widened at her words. "Why?" I asked her. She turned towards me with a bitter smile. "Because the Raskshasa is me."

Before I could react, a bright orange flash filled the room, and her hair became white. Nine large white tells were hovering around her, stemming from her bottom. Wow, I might die, and I'm checking out her bootie? That makes me feel kinda bad. She summoned orange energy bullets, and flung them at me. I dodged before summoning my rune blade. Her eyes widened before smiling. "I see your not going down without a fight…"

"Nope." I grinned swinging at her with my sword, which she easily side stepped. "Why are you doing this anyway?" I asked her. "Because I need to become strong enough to bring back my brother." She replied, as she tried to stab into me with her spear. "Luna Blade!" I yelled creating a large magical sword, and throwing it at her. A loud crash was heard as she fell down. "Then why don't you show him the truth by returning darkness for light? You don't need to sink to the demon's level. You're better then that." I smiled warmly, reaching out to help her up.

Her eyes widened in surprise, before she sniffled. She then started crying louder. Oh geez, what did I say wrong? "T-Thank you Elsword, for everything. I'm sorry…" Before I could react she backflipped off the floor, kicking me square in the stomach. "Finger bullet!" She yelled, extending her pointer finger while launching a huge ball of dark energy at me. "Energy bead!" She yelled, launching me in the air with three energy balls. "Prison Spear!" Dark spears trapped me within them, cutting me in the process. "Steal Soul." A shadow version of herself came from behind me, and I could feel my life draining, not all of it though. She was holding back a little, maybe I got through to her.

"Goodbye… Elsword." She said before summoning many dark orbs from the ground. "They all exploded on me, launching me back and damaging me heavily in the process. "Purgatory…" She muttered, turning her back. I collided with a wall.

Eve's P.O.V.

A loud crash was heard as Chung and I jerked our heads to see what was going on. We saw Elsword launching through a wall, and crashing into the ground! "Elsword!" Chung yelled in alarm. "Looks like he found the target…" I muttered. We rushed over to Elsword, helping him up. He w=had multiple cuts, and some blood trickling down his mouth. Oh shit…

Elsword's P.O.V.

Heh, she got me good. "Elsword, are you alright?!" Chung asked frantically. "Yeah, thanks…" I muttered before turning to Ara, who was gracefully jumping down from the hole. "Aw man, I caused a scene." She said sadly. Raven rushed over to help us. "Ara, sorry, but your going down!" I smirked. "Storm Blade!" I yelled sending several large red energy blades at her. Chung, Eve, and Raven followed right up. "Sharpshooter Syndrome!" "Thousand Star." "Arch-Enemy!" All the attacks hit her at once.

"Kyaaaaa!" Ara fell down with a thud, while spectators stood around looking scared. Ara hung her head in shame, as I approached her. "Just kill me now, get it over with…" She muttered. I smiled before lifting her up. Her eyes widened in surprise, before her face heated up. "W-why?" She asked astounded. "Well, because I like you, I know you aren't really a bad person, just misguided, and I want you on the team." I said sheepishly.

Chung and Eve smiled at her, and Raven nodded in approval. She started to bawl, before throwing her arms around all of us. We all kind of flinched at the huge bear hug. "T-Thank you all so much!" She sobbed. "There, there." Eve said, trying to calm her down.

We were back at the mansion. We explained to Glaive all that happened and how we thought Ara should join the team. I gave a description of her skills. He seemed impressed to say the least. "Well, speaking of new members, I have someone I would like to introduce. Glaive chuckled, before opening the door. Our heads turned towards the person, but no one was as happy as I was.

It was Aisha, my childhood friend. We used to always argue. But this wasn't the Aisha I knew. What had happened to the shorty with poodle hair, and a bad temper? All I saw was a mature and beautiful young lady with her purple hair in pigtails, smiling softly. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw me. Her face kind of heated up too, guess she was checking me out. I couldn't say I wasn't doing the same to her either. "Elsword?" She asked as we walked closer together.

"Well I see you two are already acquainted." Eve giggled next to Ara, who looked.. Jealous? "Yeah, we are childhood friends." Aisha smiled. "Well anyway, she is an elemental master, who specializes in controlling all the forces of nature, as well as being an excellent tactician." Glaive said like he was reading from a dictionary.

Aisha P.O.V.

"You've really grown!" I gasped in shock. "Heh, I guess I was pretty short back then." Elsword laughed. "At any rate…" Elsword smiled. He then wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. My face heated up even more. "Eh?..." "I look forward to working with you from now on!" I heard the joy in his voice as he spoke into my ear. "E-Elsword Stop it!"

(As a man, he's enjoying this.)

Ara's P.O.V.

Grr… Why are they so cozy?!

Omg I had to add that last part there, it's based off of an adorable RSxEM panel I saw on tumblr. It was so cute how RS loves EM! X3

Anyway, here are Ara's and Aisha's Profiles

Ara Haan

Age: 16

Specialty: Spear, Energy Bullets

Type: Yama Raja

Aisha Purewing

Age: 17

Specialty: Ice, Fire, Wind, Lightning

Type: Elemental Master

I started a poll on my profile, so vote for who do you want Elsword to end up with: Aisha or Ara?

Aisha and Ara: -Beating each other up-

Elsword: Don't worry girls, three is the charm. ;D

Yumi: O_O NO. Remember, ask for fanservice! The Chung shower was the DC fanservice requested. :3 Oh yeah, when Elesis comes, it will be a ChungxEvexElesis triangle! XD Yes Asian, Chung is a pimp. :D


	3. New Mission

Yumi: Here's with another chapter. :p

Chung: Yay, more time with Eve! X3

Yumi: Anyway, the poll for Aisha and Ara has gotten twenty two votes. :D

Ara: Who's winning?! OwO

Yumi: Aisha is. She has sixteen votes while you only have six. :p

Ara: ;w; Why people, why not be unique… -sobs-

Aisha: Yeah! Take that! ):D

Yumi: Anyway, is anyone else excited for the new super smash bros? I know I am! Especially the wii fit trainer, I will troll so hard with her! Whenever I K.O. my friends I'm gonna be like, "Pilates bitch." XD If Elsword character got in the game, I would die happy. But we ALL know that's so not happening.

A Few Weeks Later….

Elsword's P.O.V.

It had been a few weeks after that one mission. Eve and Ara Haan had become close friends, almost like sisters. Other than that, everything had been pretty normal. We only received the occasional mission, and they were pretty boring. When the phone rang informing us of another mission, we almost felt happy. Eve picked it up, and talked to her father. After awhile, she set the phone down grinning excitedly. "We've got ourselves a mission."

"So remind me what our goal here is again?" Ara asked me, tapping me on the shoulder. I scratched my head, recalling what Eve had relapsed to us. "So there's this dude named Banthus, who's the leader of the El-mafia. He's been terrorizing the city of Ruben, and we basically need to make him bite the dust." Ara nodded in thanks.

"So when our we supposed the unlock these promotion forms?" Chung asked Eve. "My dad said that when you feel a strong emotion or reach a point of unlimited power." Eve replied. "No idea how to do the second one though…" She laughed. We reached the spot where we were supposed to fight at. Banthus Casino? This sounds like some stereotypical Italian mafia guy.

We saw a bouncer standing by the doors, with bling around his neck that spelled out: "Uno Hound." We tried to walk past him, but he held out a large hand, with a spiked cuff around the wrist. "Hey." He said, turning to glare at Raven, who he probably assumed was the leader. "What the heck you punks doing?" Ara giggled innocently, but I could see a dark aura surround her. "Oh nothing really…" Uno Hound started to blush while looking at her. "Just this."

She pulled out her spear, and slammed the blunt end into his skull. "Augh!" He screamed holding his head in pain. "Why you little…" He was cut off by a nasod claw closing around his neck. "Who's next?" Raven said emotionlessly, tossing the unconscious Uno Hound behind him. I smirked at his display of power. Chung shot down the doors as we ran inside. "Intruders" A strange man who's shirt said "Young Wally Money Pain." I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the rap influenced title.

The man apparently named Wally pushed down a large red button, causing a siren sound to fill the air. Lots of people wearing hockey masks came out with large brass knuckles, and ran at us. "Elsword-Kun, you handle them. Eve and I will handle Banthus." Ara said, gently smiling. I couldn't help but blush as I nodded in approval. Ara tugged on Eve's hand, and the two girls made there was upstairs.

Ara's P.O.V.

We ran upstairs, knocking those in our way down. A large enemy sprang at Eve, aiming for her throat. The enemy was soon struck by lightning. I smiled downstairs towards Aisha, who winked at me. We made our way towards a large door.

"Wolf Fang Four: Wolf Spear!" I yelled, launching two dark spears towards the door, and knocking it down. As the dust cleared, we saw the large man who I assumed was Banthus. "Found him." Eve smirked. He was sitting on a large throne, drinking beer. He fell back in surprise when he saw us, before wiping his mouth and grinning.

"I don't know who you chicks think you are, but you're going down! Girls! Take. Them. Out!" Two girls came to us, each wearing ballroom dresses. One was wearing a pair of claws, while the other was wearing a pair of bladed skates. "I'll take out skates, you've got the other one." I muttered to Eve, who nodded in reply.

The girl did a few swipes at me with her heels, which I blocked with my spear. "Frozen Sweep" she muttered as she did a sweeping kick which froze my legs. She then charged at me to deliver the killing blow. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my power.

"Suppression, Energy!"

A huge orange explosion melted the ice, as well as knocking her out cold. We turned to the guy known as Banthus, who's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow? You chicks are pretty good! If I wasn't about to kill you, I might ask you out!" He brought out a huge sword, as I looked at Eve. We nodded to eachother, before leaping up in the air. This is what we have practiced…

"Equinox! Dark Tazer!"

A combination of light and soul energy launched at him, knocking him into the wall. I charged at him while swinging my spear. I launched a heavy combo on him, which knocked him into the air. "Wolfs Spirit Strike!" I yelled, launching several wolf spirits at him. They howled loudly as their energy imbedded bodies slammed against him.

Blood exploded from Banthus's mouth as he flew across the room. "Giga Stream…" He then exploded in a huge beam of el energy. I turned towards Eve, who had smoke coming from her outstretched hand. "Well that was fun!" She giggled evilly as I sweat dropped.

Elsword's P.O.V.

We were heading back from the mission unharmed, and pumped up. "Hey, do you guys want to go to the sparring center?" Eve asked. "Sure." Aisha shrugged with a bored expression. Eve led us to a big building with mechanical doors. We stepped inside to see many teenagers with powers or weapons, fighting in different sections. We went to the front desk, to see a girl I recognized from school!

Her eyes widened as her cheeks grew red. "E-Elsword-kun?" She stuttered before composing herself. "I can't believe I'm meeting you here! Please will you go out wi-" She was cut off by a sinister pair of auras. Ara was aiming her spear at the girls throat while Aisha had her staff near the girl's legs. "Hey blondie, get us a room. NOW." Aisha growled. "Um… Guys?" I said as I backed away. I turned to see Eve, Chung, and Raven laughing for some reason.

"I'm sorry! Please head to room 7!" The girl screamed throwing her hands up in surrender. Aisha and Ara lowered their weapons of choice before reluctantly heading with us to the room. The door opened to reveal another blonde holding a clipboard. "Y-Yumi?" I asked. Her head turned towards me before sighing. "Darn… I thought I'd never have to see you again…" "Gee, thanks." I shot back sarcastically.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I will match the six of you against each other to analyze your strengths and weaknesses. First up is Ara and Aisha." They turned to glare at each other, their eyes burned in determination. "I won't lose!" They both yelled at the same time. This would get messy.

Okay, that's all. Sorry I didn't update as soon as I should have. School started and I didn't have a lot of time. If you want Ara to conquer Aisha, vote now! :D

Ara: Please, I want Elsword! DX

Elsword: O/O


	4. Fox and Mage

So here's the next chapter. I had to force myself to do this. It's not that I don't like writing; it's just that I'm really lazy and currently have writers block. I also am in need of a beta reader. If you're interested, please send me a private message. Well anyway, let's a go. =w=

Ara vs. Aisha. The Fox and the Mage. Who will win?

Aisha's P.O.V.

I nervously stepped up into the arena nervously clutching my staff. Ara was strong, almost too strong. She noticed me staring at her, and cheerfully smiled at me. I could see what lied behind the smile. Ferocity and ruthlessness. We turned towards Yumi, who had a red flag. She waved it over her head. "Ready? Fight!"

As soon as Yumi said that, Ara was already attacking. She swung her spear at me, which I quickly evaded with my staff. She swung at me again, but this time I was ready. I teleported behind her, before launching a ball of ice. She back flipped above the snowball, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. She then launched three soul orbs at me, and I wasn't prepared. "Augh!" I yelled, being knocked to the floor by the powerful energy.

I got back up, but she was already on me again. She swung her spear at me, but I swung my staff beneath her, causing a blast of wind to knock her down. While falling down, she spun in midair and kicked me in the face with her heels. I teleported about five feet back, hissing as I pinched my nose, attempting to stop the flow of blood.

'She's too fast.' I thought mentally. 'But if I can evade her long enough and tire her out…' My train of thought was interrupted by another soul orb, I rolled out of the way. I couldn't use too much mana trying to teleport. I launched a fireball at her, which she simply slashed through, dispersing it. It became clear who had the upper hand then.

Maybe I should just forfeit the match, and just admit defeat. "No!" I yelled. Everyone turned to stare at me, confused at my sudden outburst. 'I have to do it…. For Elsword!' Ara was coming at me again. She swept her spear at me, but I swung my staff in front of me to create a mana shield. "Wind Wedge!" She pierced her spear through my shield, shattering it, and the spear the came in contact with the person behind it. "Kyaaa!"

"Aisha!" I heard Elsword's voice call me before I crashed into the floor. I struggled to get up, it hurt do much, but I needed to look good for him. Ara stared at me with sympathy. "Aisha, it's okay to quit. We'd all understand." I began to stand up, wiping the blood from my mouth and the tears from my eyes. "No thanks, I need to do this."

Her smile faded before her eyes became vacant. "I respect your decision." She said in a monotone voice. She raised her hands in the air as an orange orb formed in them. She slowly began to rise up in the air as the orb grew bigger and bigger. The light pink sun dress that she was wearing began to to move due to the high energy. "Energy Cannon!" The orb grew humungous, and was launched at me. Smoke rose off the ground as the ball plummeted towards me. I could hear the sound of thunder from the energy ball. I raised a mana shield around myself to offer at least some form of protection.

The orb grew closer, and the sound of cracking thunder filled my ears as unimaginable pain shot through my body. I saw the shards of my broken shield fly as my eyes began to shut. 'I'm still not strong enough…'

Elsword's P.O.V.

I dashed up towards the arena and caught Aisha my arms. The others and Yumi gathered around us worriedly. Aisha's blood wet my t-shirt, and… Tears? "She's banged up pretty badly." Yumi winced. She motioned towards the infirmary, where medics awaited. "Well girls, you know what to do." The medics nodded, before getting out a stretcher. "No! I m-mean can I carry her instead?" I asked desperately.

I honestly felt worried about Aisha, and wanted to watch her before my match started. Geez, why did we do this whole sparring anyway? They told me to go lie in the bed with her. "Oka- Wait, what?!" I yelled blushing furiously. The medics just pointed to the white bed. The nurses pointed to a bed with white sheets, where Aisha now lay. They had cleaned her up, and she was now wearing a hospital gown.

I sighed as I walked to the bed hesitantly. I had no problem flirting with random girls, but I was still awkward about physical contact, plus this girl was prettier than most. I awkwardly lay in the bed, and wrapped my arms around her. I gasped slightly as her petite hands clutched my shirt. She buried her face into my shirt, and sighed happily as a smile formed on her face. "Mmmm, Elsword…" Wait, What?!

Elsword and Aisha: -Blushing-

Yumi: I feel dirty right now, buuuuuut it's technically Aisha's fault! ;D

Aisha: Shut up! DX

Yumi: So anyway, I added that ElboyxAisha moment at the end for all those people who voted for Aisha in the poll.

Ara: VOTE FOR ME GOSH DARNIT! D:(

Yumi: I will start adding your fanservice requests once the sparring arc is over. I know, I'm terrible at writing fight scenes, and that was one of my better ones. T_T Anyway, click that button way down there to tell me what you thought. :D


	5. Eve Rages

Yumi: Hello! I'm back pretty soon today. Thanks for the positive reviews everyone! But there seems to have been some confusion. When I discussed the love triangle ChungxEvexElesis, people seemed to have thought that would be Elesis and Eve fighting over Chung. Well, I actually met Elesis and Chung fighting over Eve. ;D Take a few minutes to process that. I know some people might be mad about the slight yuri added, but I don't really care. So on that slightly naughty note, let's begin!

Elesis: Why hello there Eve, you look very sexy today. –Kisses Eve's cheek.- :3

Eve: E-Elesis! O/O

Chung: Get away from my precious Eve! –Pulls out silver shooters and blasts at her.- D:(

Elesis: -Smirks and blocks shots with her sword.- Try and take her away, she's mine! :)

Eve: -Flustered.-

Yumi: Um…. Let's get on with this show! XD

Eve's P.O.V.

I walked over to Ara who was still standing outside the arena, looking distressed. I walked over to her in a cautious manner. "Ara, what's wrong?" Ara looked at me with a pained expression. "I lost control again." She said bitterly. "I bet Elsword hates me and never wants to talk to me again." I put a hand on her shoulder. "I seriously doubt that Ara. Aisha wanted you to go all out, so it's not your fault. Besides, Elsword's not the type of guy to hold a grudge."

Ara smiled softly before hugging me. I froze at the foreign gesture, before awkwardly patting her back a few times. When we let go, we realized Elsword hadn't come back from Aisha's hospital room yet. We walked over to Raven and Chung who were wondering the same thing. "Maybe there rolling around in her bedsh-" Raven was cut off by a slap to the face, courtesy of me.

We looked towards Yumi, who was announcing the next match for our room. "Next match is Chung vs Raven!" Ara and I smiled at each other. "This will be an interesting match."

Raven's P.O.V.

Chung, huh? He may have been shorter than me, but he was pretty strong and his armor wasn't anything to sneeze at. I went up into the arena, along with Chung. He took out his silver shooters. Yumi was still Sitting there, except now she was playing subway surfers on her kindle. Chung cleared his throat loudly. She jumped, dropping her kindle in the process. After cursing Chung out, she finally said, "Start."

I swung my sword at him, which he easily blocked with his destroyer. He shot at me with his silver shooters, but I swiped through the bullets with my claw. 'Hmph, those bullets are weak.' I then jumped up in the air, and punched him in the face with the claw. He flew backwards, slamming into a wall. I advanced towards him before being blasted by a cannon ball. I got back up, smirking at Chung who glared back at me. He shot at me with a few more bullets, one of them grazing my arm, not that it really mattered. I advanced towards him still.

Eve's P.O.V.

There's something off about how Raven fights. It's like he doesn't register pain. Almost like he's made of steel! Can Chung win this?

Chung's P.O.V.

I once again shot a cannon ball at Raven, this time he slashed it in half with his blade. I didn't show any facial expression but on the inside I was shocked. He's too strong… "Time!" Yumi's voiced reverberated through the room. "Raven wins." She said. Raven smirked as I looked in shock. "But we didn't even finish the match yet!" "Yes you did, Raven was going to win, it was obvious." Yumi replied, smiling snarkily. I scoffed, as Eve started laughing a little. Nooooo! Even Eve was laughing at me.

Eve's P.O.V. After I had finished comforting Chung on his apparent loss, the next and final match was I and Elsword. "Elsword?" Yumi called, looking around. That's right… Elsword went to check on Aisha. Yumi and I waljked towards the infirmary. When we opened the door we were shocked with what we saw. Elsword and Aisha were in the same bed, cuddling and sleeping.

"ELSWORD WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THING YOU'RE DOING?!" I screamed in horror. Elsword was jolted awake by my energy needles. "Ow!" He yelled before looking at me with fear in his eyes. "No Eve! It's not what you think!" He was silenced by an electron ball to the face. "Shut up Elsword! Why the fuck did you seduce a wounded girl?! Thousand Star!" "OWOWOWOW"

Yumi: Okay, that's all for today. =w= In this story Eve is a potty mouth when she's mad.

Ara: Aisha, why did you rape Elsword?! D:(

Aisha: I was asleep! X_X

Ara: Yeah right. Want me to send you to the hospital?!

Aisha: No, please! Not again! DX

Yumi: So anyway, I started a new poll. Do you want Eve to end up with Elesis or Chung? :3

Elesis and Chung: -Still fighting.-

Eve: -_-


End file.
